Lasser Glass
The Lasser Glass is an antique mirror possessed by an unknown supernatural force and it plays a major as the titular main antagonist of the 2014 horror movie Oculus. It has existed since 1754. Information 11 years ago, computer developer, Alan Russell moves into a new house with his wife Marie, 10-year old son Tim, and 13-year old daughter Kaylie. Alan purchases an antique mirror to decorate his office, and later that night, he begins to have hallucinations of a woman with glowing eyes. Over time Alan becomes increasingly psychotic, and his loss of attachment to his family along with instances of the children seeing the mysterious woman cause Marie to believe that he is having an affair. The mirror is shown to have various powers: it creates hallucinations in the minds of those in its sphere of influence (in particular, causing those affected to die by forgetting to eat and drink). It somehow devours the family dog, changes room temperatures and causes plants to die. It can also intercept phone calls and answer in the true target's place. Most importantly it can protect itself from harm by causing those who want to destroy it to either miss or give up. Marie is driven mad by the mirror and attacks the children; Alan stops her and chains her to the bedroom wall. The children attempt to seek help from a neighbor, but Alan convinces him that everything is fine. One night, after taking out his gun Alan unchains Marie and both parents attack the children. Marie comes to her senses briefly while strangling Kaylie but is shot dead by Alan. The children attempt to destroy the mirror but fail due to its power to protect itself. Alan tries to strangle Kaylie but Tim points the gun at him. Alan briefly comes back to his senses and forces Tim to shoot him. Although Alan pulled the trigger, because Tim was holding the gun, it appears that he is the killer. The children promise once they grow up to return and destroy the mirror to avenge their parents. As the police take Tim away, he sees his dead parents (with the mirror's glowing eyes) watching him from the window. Tim is convicted of the murder and taken under psychiatric care, while Kaylie is placed in foster care. Over the years Tim is taught by the doctors that all the supernatural events he witnessed was his mind playing tricks on him. In the present, Tim has made a full recovery by his 21st birthday and is released. Kaylie works at an auction house and has obtained access to the mirror for a few days while it is being transferred to a new buyer. She and Tim bring the mirror to their old house; Kaylie intends to prove their parents innocence while Tim wants to help Kaylie come to terms with what the psychiatrists taught him happened. Kaylie has set up an intricate series of mechanisms to safeguard themselves, such as using timers to remind them to eat and drink, using plants at various distances to measure the mirror's sphere of influence, and multiple cameras to record the events. Most importantly, she has created a "kill switch", a weighted blade pendulum which will destroy the mirror unless Kaylie stops it every 30 minutes. Kaylie details the history of the mirror; having discovered 45 peculiar deaths of previous owners of the mirror under similar circumstances as theirs. Throughout the night the mirror constantly plays tricks on their minds, and this causes Tim to remember what really happened in the house and that the mirror's evil is real. It attempts to get the siblings to stand in front of the mirror to block the kill switch, but they recover in time. Kaylie kills her fiancé Michael, who comes to the house to check on her when the mirror creates a hallucination to make him look like the woman in the mirror. Other people killed by the mirror, including their parents, "attack" the siblings, but the siblings realize that this is just a trick. Finally, Tim is driven to end it all and activates the kill switch, but at that same moment, Kaylie is drawn to hug the mirror by an image of her mother in it, causing her to block and be killed by it. Tim is under a hallucination which prevents him from seeing her until she is killed. The police arrive at this time (Tim had called them earlier, though it had been implied that the call had been intercepted by the mirror). The police find the bodies of Michael and Kaylie as well as a video showing Tim activating the kill switch, implicating him in their murders. He's taken away by the police, shouting that the mirror did it and sees his parents and now also his dead sister watching him from the window. Victims 1754: Philip and Virginia Lasser - The 17th Earl of Leicester. The first known owner of the mirror and namesake. Phillip Lasser hung it over his fireplace in his London estate where he and his wife Virginia resides. He is later found burnt to death at the base of fireplace. He later seen in the mirror by servants and a church investigation is warranted on the estate. 1864: Robert Clancy - Southern railroad tycoon who was know as the South Windham Whale in college due to weighting 300 pounds. He hung the mirror in his Atlanta, GA ballroom. He lost a dangerous amount of weight and died a few weeks later. 1904: Mary O'Connor - A woman from New England who hung the mirror in her private bathroom. She was found dead two weeks later in her bathtub full of water from dehydration by her niece, Beatrice. 1943: Alice Carden - Lake Geneva, WI. She hung the mirror in her children's nursery of their farmhouse. She drowned her two children thinking she was putting them to bed and smashed her bones with a hammer in children's nursery. Her australian shepherd dogs vanished and are never found. 1955: Tobin Capp - Starved to death in his bedroom where he had the mirror hung. His pet dalmatian is never located and his house plants are also dead. 1965: Maria Wicker - Bank Teller in San Diego, California. The mirror hung in the lobby of Hill Trust Bank where she worked. Maria locked the manager in the vault and chewed through a live power line. The plants in the bank also have died. 1971: Oliver Jeffries - A teacher at Duhame Academy in New York City. His classroom plants died and he tried to destory the mirror with a fire poker which hung in the central lecture hall. He stopped in front of mirror and stood in front of it before walking out of the hall into traffic and was hit by a car. 1975: Marisol Chavez - Dies from hemorrhaging from a miscarriage in her bedroom where the mirror was hanging. She had pulled out all her teeth with a pair of pliers and put them in a plastic bag. 2002: Alan And Marie Russell - Alan hung the mirror in his home office. Their house plants die off and the family's golden retriever Mason vanishes. Within two weeks Maire suffers a nervous breakdown and is tortured and shot to death by her husband who also tried to kill his son and daughter before Alan forces his son to shot him in front of the mirror. The mirror is cracked in the lower right corner. 2013: Michael Dumont and Kaylie Russell - Michael is about to have his auction house sell the mirror but his fiance' Kaylie, Alan and Marie's daughter, attempts to prove the mirror's evilness before destorying it. Michael is stabbed in neck by Kaylie after mistaken him for her mother's ghost. Kaylie, who was standing in front it thinking she saw her mother is impale by anchor that was a booby trap for mirror by her brother, Tim. Category:Oculus Category:Object Category:Villain Category:Ghost